<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fell from the stars (but i feel most like myself when i’m with you) by LavenderMandarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626273">i fell from the stars (but i feel most like myself when i’m with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin'>LavenderMandarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virtual Reality, and lena being soft and kind and caring, and she basically remakes things kara describes to her from krypton, honestly it's just them being soft together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena watch a meteor shower together and Kara opens up about her past. Lena surprises Kara on their anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fell from the stars (but i feel most like myself when i’m with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i wanted to write a soft balcony scene instead of all the angsty stuff i normally write so here this is lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara touches down softly on the penthouse balcony where Lena is standing and greets her with a little smile.</p><p>Lena smiles right back, scooting over to lean into Kara’s side.</p><p>“Hi, Lee.”</p><p>“Hey, Kara. Did you save the day again?”</p><p>Kara chuckles a little to herself.</p><p>“Yup. Saved the day again.”</p><p>She hears an almost imperceptible sigh slipping past Lena’s lips. </p><p>“My hero.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a few beats as Kara wraps her cape around Lena and they both look up at the glittering expanse of stars spread across the night sky.</p><p>“I think you can still see Krypton from here,” Kara remarks, squinting through the clouds.</p><p>“Really?” Lena’s voice cuts through her concentration and she turns to her.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Kara bows her head a little bit, scuffing her boot against the ground.</p><p>She hears Lena shifting beside her, feels her soft hand turning her face back up.</p><p>“You miss it, don’t you?” Lena questions softly, stroking her thumb under Kara’s eye and sweeping up the tears that have fallen.</p><p>“Sometimes, yeah,” Kara sighs, eyes cast downwards.</p><p>She hears Lena sigh again, soft and light.</p><p>“Tell me about it?” The end of the phrase turns up into a question and Kara looks up at Lena.</p><p>“Really? You want to know?”</p><p>No one’s ever asked her about Krypton before. The only stories she’s told were to Alex, when she was little.</p><p>She still remembers the warm blankets and pillow forts, the way Alex would lie next to her and they would stay up and Kara would tell her everything. She remembers how sometimes Eliza would walk in and sit beside them, gently wiping away Kara’s tears and listening, even when it was on a school night.</p><p>“Of course I want to know, Kara. Krypton was your home.”</p><p>Kara nods once before probing through her memories, trying to come up with somewhere to start.</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember much anymore, but I remember what it felt like on Krypton. The sun, it was red, and um… it wasn’t red like the red you know. It was… warmer. Everything wasn’t red because of it, but the colors on Krypton were different. I remember I loved sitting up early in the morning to watch the sunrise.”</p><p>Kara wipes away the tears that are gathering, sitting down on the concrete and watching as Lena lowers herself, too, crossing her legs and taking Kara’s hands carefully, smoothing a thumb over the back of her hand.</p><p>“It was… it was beautiful.” Kara’s voice is hushed, reverent, but she can’t help it.</p><p>“I would get up before everyone else. The sky would still be dark. And then, slowly, the sun would come up over the horizon and everything seemed to come to life at once. The sky would turn red, but a soft, warm red; it’s so different from the red here, you know?” Kara looks at Lena then, imploring her to understand.</p><p>Lena nods, squeezing Kara’s free hand in her own.</p><p>“And then the whole house would come alive. I would hear everyone getting up and it would be busy like it is every morning. But, my favorite time of day was always right before the sun rose, right when I could see little streaks of pink coming up and it was still quiet. I miss it so much. I miss the way the sun looked when it was high in the sky. I miss the colors and the smells and the tastes and the sounds. I remember there was this dish that we had, but it was only for special occasions, and my mom, Alura, she would always sneak some to me. She never told me how she got it, but she would always wink and tell me it was just a secret between the two of us.” Kara laughs, but it sounds more like a sob now.</p><p>“I just… I miss it so much, you know?”</p><p>Lena nods, wiping her own tears away.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I miss the Lex I used to know. He was my big brother, you know? He just… he was the only one who loved me, no matter how conditional that love was. I remember him sneaking the two of us out when Lionel and Lillian fought and he would take us to the treehouse where they couldn’t go. He always gave me these little chocolate coins, the gold foil-wrapped ones, and that was like our little exchange. Chocolate for everything. Every time I see chocolate coins, I always remember him.”</p><p>Lena breathes in, the sound shaky and uncertain.</p><p>“And then he went mad, and… and I was so confused because I knew he had been growing more snappish and irritated but I… I never thought it would…” Lena waves her hands, unable to continue and hoping Kara will understand what she’s talking about.</p><p>It’s Kara’s turn to nod, and she squeezes Lena’s hand back.</p><p>“Sometimes we never expect it. It wasn’t your fault, Lena.”</p><p>“I wish I had seen it sooner; I could’ve done <em>something…</em>” Lena bows her head.</p><p>“It was his choice in the end, okay? You did all you could. It’s not your fault. I promise,” Kara reassures, scooting closer to Lena, readjusting so that she’s beside Lena.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Lena’s voice is so small and unsure and Kara just wants to take Lena away where no one else can hurt her again.</p><p>“I’m sure. I <em>promise.</em>”</p><p>Lena wipes her tears away again, breathing in and out shakily.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just… you were telling me about Krypton and I just butt in—“</p><p>“Don’t apologize for that, Lena. Don’t <em>ever</em> apologize for that. I like hearing about you, too. It goes both ways, okay?”</p><p>Lena breathes in again.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence for another moment before Kara suddenly points up at the sky.</p><p>“Look, Lena! It’s a meteor shower!”</p><p>Lena perks up and squints up at the sky.</p><p>“Where? I don’t see…”</p><p>Kara frowns a little before realizing.</p><p>“Oh, crap. There’s too much light around. Here, wait.”</p><p>She carefully holds Lena in her arms before taking off, making it to the outskirts of the city without going too fast.</p><p>She points up again at the sky.</p><p>“See? Right there.”</p><p>She’s whispering and it’s already so quiet, but it doesn’t matter because when Lena sees the meteor shower, Kara can see the sparkle of amazement in her eyes, and she knows that she would personally wrestle one of the meteors down to Earth for Lena to study if Lena wanted that.</p><p>They hover on the outskirts of the city, Lena peering up at the sky as Kara keeps them aloft.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” she hears, and she smiles happily.</p><p>“Not as beautiful as you,” she teases, placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead.</p><p>Lena flushes, visible even in the dark, and Kara smiles softly, pulling Lena closer against her.</p><p>The meteor shower ends a few minutes later and Kara flies them back to the penthouse slowly.</p><p>“You know, I just thought of something.” Kara breaks the silence as they soar through the night sky.</p><p>Lena nods, urging her to go on.</p><p>“I just realized why I like plumerias so much. I mean, some of it is because it’s your favorite flower, too, but it’s really because it reminds me of… of a flower from Krypton. I don’t… I don’t remember what it’s called anymore. All I remember is that it was white, not as white as plumerias, but it was white. It had the same shape as plumerias, but they were normally bowed, kind of like bluebells. Every time the wind brushed past them, they would make jingling sounds, kind of like little bells. Flowers on Krypton weren’t soft like the ones on Earth, though. They were… hard, and they kind of felt like how glass feels. Kind of like crystals, maybe?”</p><p>Lena takes in every detail carefully as they reach the penthouse.</p><p>“Your favorite flower?”</p><p>“Yeah. It was… it was beautiful. I don’t even… I don’t even remember what it sounds like anymore,” Kara whispers, bowing her head again once she’s set Lena down carefully.</p><p>Lena smiles, soft and comforting, and squeezes her hand.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s not until six weeks later that Kara realizes why Lena hadn’t said anything.</p><p>Lena invites her to L-Corp to see a new project on the day of their anniversary and Kara goes along happily, excited to see what Lena’s been working on.</p><p>Jess is the one who leads her down to Lena’s private lab and Kara ignores the disappointment she feels swarming in her stomach.</p><p>The elevator slides down the empty shaft smoothly, jolting to a stop at the bottom-most floor.</p><p>Jess scans her card and the doors open to the lab before she leads Kara in.</p><p>“Mrs. Luthor is waiting for you.”</p><p>Jess directs Kara to an empty cell and Kara walks in, confused.</p><p>She sees a pair of… goggles? They’re sitting on a table along with a pair of gloves, and Kara jumps a little when she hears the door close behind her.</p><p>She slips the gloves on, flexing her hands and fingers before picking the goggles up, turning them left and right, before placing them on.</p><p>As soon as the goggles are in place, the room morphs and suddenly it’s like she’s transported to another world.</p><p>She walks around, and where there should be walls, there’s nothing but air.</p><p>It’s still dark, but something about this place feels familiar, as if she knows this place.</p><p>She looks up at the sky and she sees pink streaks and then she sees the sun rising and it’s <em>red.</em></p><p>Kara covers her mouth to suppress the sob that threatens to escape and she takes a few steps forward.</p><p>It’s <em>Krypton.</em></p><p>The very sunrises she had described to Lena are in front of her now, and she hears the faint tinkling of bells when the breeze sweeps past her.</p><p>The sound is coming from her feet and she looks down only to see the flowers.</p><p>She kneels on the ground, unable to support herself anymore, and runs her fingers over the petals. They feel like crystals, and they clink against each other again when the next breeze comes by, ruffling her hair and causing the flowers to jingle again.</p><p>Suddenly, she feels another presence, and she looks to her right.</p><p>Lena is there, sitting beside her, eyes full of love, and Kara finally breaks.</p><p>“Lena,” she gasps and then she’s sobbing and Lena is holding her in her arms as she strokes her hair reassuringly.</p><p>“Happy anniversary, Kara.”</p><p>“You made this for me?”</p><p>“I know you miss Krypton and I couldn’t help myself. Is it… is it okay?” Lena sounds nervous, hesitant, and Kara laughs.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay, Lena. I love it. I love <em>you.”</em></p><p>“I love you, too, Kara. I’m so glad you like it.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to, though, Lena. Krypton may have been my home, but I’ve found another home now, here.”</p><p>Lena looks up at her, brows furrowing.</p><p>“Really? Where’s that?”</p><p>Kara looks back up at the sky, turns around so they’re both facing the sunrise, and then pulls Lena into her side.</p><p>“I missed this, but it’s not as good as what I have now.”</p><p>Lena turns her head, confused.</p><p>Kara wipes away her tears, holding Lena’s hands in her own as she presses her forehead against Lena’s.</p><p>She laughs happily and watches as Lena’s confusion grows and squeezes her hands.</p><p>She presses her lips against Lena’s and murmurs quietly in their little bubble.</p><p>“It’s you. You’re my home now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope everyone liked it! honestly i've just been writing fluff recently (just kidding i have a pretty angsty fic coming up lmao but the scene i have to finish is just fluff)</p><p>anyway happy new year again lol &lt;3</p><p>also i'm on tumblr @catargott</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>